Journey to the Future
by barbieukraine
Summary: There have always been 5 members of the "Emerald Fighters" but today, that number will change...
1. Chapter 1

**(This story uses items called, "Emerald Changers" in order to advance the plot. Only 5 of them exist in the whole world. They all belong to Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Jet. They are wristbands with a triangular device which activates the chaos energy within them. They are color coated to match the colors of their respective owners)**

* * *

(In Sonic's house, Sonic is talking with his friends about something that could change EVERYTHING they know.)

Tails: So Sonic, what's the big emergency you're talking about?

Jet: Yeah, what's going on?

Sonic: *sighs* Okay, before I tell you guys about this, I want to make sure that everyone has their emerald changers. To start, I've got mine.

(Sonic holds up his emerald changer.)

All except Sonic: Same.

Sonic: Alright, here it is.

(Sonic pulls out a white emerald changer to the shock of the others.)

Knuckles: Whoa! Where the hell did you get that?!

Shadow: Sonic, what have you been up to? Only 5 of those exist, not 6!

Sonic: I honestly don't know, it just... appeared one day. When I checked it out, it interacted with my morpher. It was so freaky.

Tails: Wait, hold on.

(Tails puts his morpher near the white one and the yellow light is sent to the white morpher, lighting up 1/5 of it. Tails quickly tugs his morpher back.)

Tails: Wow, that was so surreal!

Knuckles: And freaky!

Sonic: I think... we should put all of our morphers near the sixth one and see what happens.

(As Sonic prepares the plan, Jet grabs on to Sonic's left arm)

Jet: Wait!

Sonic: Is something the matter Jet?

Jet: I just think that... we have to be careful when we do this, we don't want anything wrong to happen, right?

Sonic: Yeah, I think you're right, we don't know what will happen when we do this, so everyone be careful.

(Everyone puts their morphers near the white one. Suddenly, the morpher is filled with blue, yellow, red, black, and green lights and it begins to float in the air. A beam of light shoots up to the ceiling and makes a portal. The portal sucks up all 6 morphers.)

Tail: No! my morpher!

(As Tails tries to grab his morpher from the portal void, he gets sucked into the portal and disappears.

Sonic: Oh my god! Tails is gone!

Knuckles: Sonic, I don't know if we should do this, but I think we need to follow him!

Sonic: Ya think?! Alright, let's follow Tails!

(Sonic, Knuckles, Jet, and Shadow jump into the portal and get sucked in. The portal closes, there's no turning back now...)

* * *

 **Well, that's the end of Chapter one, I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to give a positive review and maybe tell me some things I should fix.**


	2. Chapter 2

(A building stands alone, empty, except with a few boxes. A flash of light appears on the ceiling of the first floor and Sonic falls through. He hits the boxes hard, but not enough to injure him.)

Sonic: Crap, that hurt!

(Sonic suddenly hears faint screams. The screams become louder and louder until Tails, Knuckles, Shadow, and Jet fall through the portal and land on Sonic. The 6 morphers then follow)

Sonic: Well, that's an insult to injury.

Jet: Umm, where the hell are we?

Tails: It seems we're in an abandoned building, an old factory perhaps?

Jet: Well whatever this place is, I wanna get outta here. Sonic, can we try that morpher thing again?

Sonic: Well, if it will get us out of here, let's do it!

(The 5 mobians put their morphers next to the white one... But after a while, nothing happens.

Shadow: Dammit! It didn't work!

Knuckles: Now what are we gonna do?

Tails: *sarcastically* we could try that door over there.

Sonic: Oh, right. Heh heh. Sorry about that Tails.

(Once Sonic and crew exit the factory, they find a weird hill. They all go up the hill to find that buildings are on fire and chaos is abroad.)

Sonic: Holy crap! What happened to the town?!

Shadow: Tails, could you please track where the hell we are?

Tails: Sure, just give me a moment.

(Tails pulls up the GPS and finds the location, his face goes from accomplishment to being shocked.)

Sonic: Tails, what's wrong?

Tail: Oh my god... according to this, we're in the same location as we were before.

Knuckkles: You mean that we're standing on our own house?! How does that make sense?

Tails: I don't know what to think of this.

Shadow: Maybe we're in another dimension.

Sonic: I guess we should go down to the city and see if they know anything about what could've happened.

(They all enter the city to find that there seems to be no signs of life.)

Jet: What do you think caused all of this? It's like Fallout here.

Tails: I have no idea Jet, my navigator is never wrong.

Shadow: Wait, I think I see someone!

(Shadow calls out to the mysterious person, and no answer is given. Suddenly, the figure runs to Shadow. It's another hedgehog. His quills are silver, his eyes are yellow, and he looks almost like Sonic and Shadow combined. He clutches to Shadow's shoulders and he finally spoke.)

Mysterious Hedgehog: What the hell are you doing out here?! Get back to your hiding crib!


	3. FAQ (What are Emerald Changers?)

Emerald Changers are basically replacements of Chaos Emeralds. When activated, they turn the user into their super forms. Keep in mind that there are only six of these. Some of you may have been wondering why Sonic and the others own them. Sonic received 5 of them from a meteor shower and kept one. Naturally, he gave one to Tails and another to Knuckles. Jet was given his after saving Sonic from an oncoming truck. Shadow got his when he joined the Emerald Fighters. I hope this helps in answering questions you may have about the Emerald Changers.


End file.
